User talk:LoganWoerner
Hello, and welcome to my talk! This is where you can message me for any purpose. No spam, please! Screams of ' ' 20:23, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Hey BK, since your back do you think you can make that pic for Sephrinoth's page of him as a matoran with Niha? Screams of ' ' 00:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Hey BK I got an idea, I need to write this quick and please give me a response once you get this message, but what if Niha came in contact with Crystallis, touched it, then became pregnent with Sephrinoth and thats how it happen to me this makes him more like who he is inspired by, Sephiroth. What do you think? Screams of ' ' 21:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Hey man would you mind giving me some feed back on the last thing I said? Screams of ' ' 02:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Hmmm...I not sure about that I don't like the idea that he hatches out of an egg to me it makes him seem more animal like and with the idea that she becomes pregnent because of Crystallis makes Sephrinoth seem a bit more immortal or eternal to me. Screams of ' ' 03:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Like I said above I don't really like the fact of an egg also I basicly thought of Niha as kind of a vessal where a spirit was transported by Crystallis into her, but if you don't like the idea of live birth I guess and can try and change the only problem is I can't really think of any other way to use Niha. Screams of ' ' 20:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Hey BK, sorry for not dropping the subbject, but like I said the idea about Niha being more directly involved with making Sephrinoth I really don't care to do, but though I don't really have problem with it if you are truly unsure about the idea of Niha only giving birth to him then tell me and I think I can find another character to use, possibly Narctani. However this will probably mean we'll have to scrap any ideas and stories that involve using all three characters, Niha, Sephrinoth, and Narctani, together. Screams of ' ' 02:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Hey man sorry if I'm pushing to much, but please respond to my last message I really need to know as soon as possible so I can get it all writen down. Contest Entry Okay, here's my version of Tenecius for your contest. I lack a Tryna, so I used a Volitak instead. The MOC also takes a little inspiration from Ids' Crustainax armor. VID11740.jpg|This is the main image (like the one in an article). Heartlight added in on GIMP. VID11741.jpg|Staff/spear at camera. VID11742.jpg|Another pose. VID11743.jpg|Back view VID11745.jpg|Partially corrupt/feral. VID11746.jpg|STAY BACK!!! Well, what do you think? --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:15, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Message Excuse me but how do i add a picture on wikia becuase im trying to add me self mocs picture to a template but i dont know how and when i try to upload it it wont let me pls, could you help Screams of ' ' 16:50, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Ok man it's all fixed Niha is no longer part of the story sorry for the confusion maybe we can try something different next time. hey i did what you said but do i have to upload the picture first well i tried to upload my picture and i filled the rest out and clicked finished but i kept saying File extension does not match MIME type. please help FatalKenshen 22:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Everything you needed to improve upon is in the review... 'Varkanax ' 01:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) What you've been waiting for: Corruption The Mad Header 23:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, there's not much to judge it by yet, but your writing is improving, from what I can tell. I'll certainly be following it. And since you asked me, I'll return the favor: What do you think of TSC? 'Varkanax ' 16:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC)